


i was just about to fall asleep

by ariatl



Series: the way i think of you [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i'm miffed we don't get more scenes with reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: reyes decides that 2 am is a fantastic time to vidcall his (usually insomniac) girlfriend





	i was just about to fall asleep

Just as Ainsley had finally managed to completely and utterly melt into her bed for once in her goddamn life, thrown into an array of fluffed pillows and fluffy blankets mushed all about and over her, her omnitool pinged. Loudly. Repeatedly.  
  
It jostled her right out of her swaying cloud of near-asleep bliss, her eyes quickly fluttering open and her heart rate spiking, jerking straight up from her pillowy happiness all at once.  
  
_"Ainsley, it appears that your heart rate has increased significantly. Shall I alert Dr. T'Perro?"_  
  
"No!" She snapped, yanking her omnitool off of her nightstand and sliding it back down her wrist, fumbling all through the movement with shaking hands. "I'm good, Sam. Just got scared awake, okay?"  
  
_"Alright, Ainsley. Goodnight."_

"Night, Sam." Her brows furrowed as she pulled up her pending vidcalls, only to beam, a giant smile dancing across her tired, sleepy, slightly miffed face at the sight of his name on her faintly orange-hued screen. _Accept._  
  
She almost sighed as his heavenly rich, thickly accented voice filled her ears, melting backwards into her pile of pillows as his wonderful face lit up on her omnitool, the faint red lighting of Tartarus spilling across him and accenting his features in the most loveliest of ways. "Sorry for calling so late, _mi alma_." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I know where you are it's... Rather late."  
  
"It's..." Ainsley paused, chewing on her bottom lip, glancing over at the clock stationed on her work desk near piles of scattered letters and sketches, "Only really about two in the morning." She grinned, lopsided and goofy. "No biggie."  
  
Reyes laughed fully this time, leaning back against one of the couches in his room. "No biggie, huh?" He shook his head, all grins as he took in her ruffled, fluffy, bedhead of an appearance. He hummed in thought, simply admiring her for a moment before he spoke. "I simply couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
At that, a deep, lovely pink flush danced across her cheeks, the girl pulling her knees up to her chest and bringing a thumb to her mouth, idly chewing on the nail. "Oh?" She beamed with joy. "That so?"  
  
He sighed, loud and happy. "Oh, yes. So much so, I can hardly work."

"Such a pity." Ainsley giggled, deep green eyes crinkling. "Seems like the Charlatan is always hard at work nowadays. Must be such a dread to get a break sometimes."  
  
Reyes rolled his eyes, smile never leaving his face, resting his head on a fist as he leaned against a table from his sat position. "Especially such a dread when the one I cannot stop thinking about is just so far away."

Ainsley sighed. "I know, I know." She rolled onto her side, stifling a yawn as she stretched. "I was thinking about stopping by Kadara this week. I have some stuff I gotta do on Elaaden first, though." She paused, her expression growing slightly sullen, sad. "I miss you, alot."  
  
His smile grew impossibly larger, his whiskey eyes soft as he watched her. "Elaaden, huh? Hellhole of a planet." He paused, worry biting behind his eyes. "Full of scavengers and the worst of the worst of the exiles." He sighed, hard, thoughts dancing behind his eyes. A mental note to send more people to watch after her being added to his to do list, no doubt. His tone grew serious, smile slowly fading. "Be careful there, Ainsley."  
  
She rested her head on the flat of her hand, trying her best not to fall asleep. "Me? Careful?" She lightly chuckled, the sound all too airy as sleep bit at her voice, words softly slurred. "'m always careful, Reyes."  
  
Reyes laughed, breathlessly, and just like that, he was grinning again. "Of course you are, _mi vida_." After a moment of silence, the two just staring at eachother, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she fought again much-needed sleep, he relaxed back against the couch's backrest, voice soft. "I miss you too."  
  
Ainsley hummed, letting her eyes fall shut, smiling. "Miss you more." She managed to get out, sleepily.  
  
He smiled. "Get some sleep, princess."  
  
"Okay," she sighed, cracking one eye open just enough to see him. "Stay on the line?"  
  
"Always. I love you." Reyes all but purred, watching her settle back down into her pillow pile, moving about until she was comfortable.  
  
"Love you too, handsome."

A lovely, rich chuckle. "Love you more."  
  
She smiled, allowing herself to drift back off into dreamland.


End file.
